I'll serve you and only you
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: Fine becomes an orphan and was given a role to be queen at an early age. In order to survive all the dangers she make a contract with two demons, but as soon as she accomplishes all her goals as queen, she'll need to give up her soul. Will these two demons start falling for her? How will they be able to handle it? SxFxB


**Prologue**

Fine sits on her chair as usual. Faking a smile as usual.

"Your majesty! How are you this morning?" Said her governor.

"I'm well as usual. And you general? Did you have your breakfast?" Fine said.

"Of course! If I didn't you would scold me again!"

"It's for your own good! It is my job to make sure this kingdom lives a happy life!"

"True."

"What about the soldiers? Are they training hard?"

"Yes. Especially the knights."

"Come to think of it, where's the general for the knights?"

"He couldn't come. You know how that man is! He'll serve you with his soul!"

"I know, but he should rest. I have two butlers that take care of me well!" She sees the look on the generals eyes. "Don't you trust them?" He looks up at her and shakes his head.

"Its not that! I just- Well we all thought it was pretty suspicious..."

"Of what?"

"Since the accident with your family, those two have always been by your side!"

"They saved me. That's why their by my side."

"Yes but-"

"General, I'm sorry but can you please leave now? Your soldiers are waiting."

"Right!" He bows and leaves the throne room.

Fine lets out a loud sigh and leans back. She turns her head. "Shade. Bright. Stop hiding already."

Two boys come out of the shadows.

* * *

**Note: If you seen Black Butler then you know what I'm talking about. Shade has Sebastin's hair and clothing, his clothes are dark violet. Bright has Claude's hair and clothing, his clothes are white and gold, he also does not have the glasses.**

* * *

"Tea is ready, your highness." Bright said bowing. "Along with snacks." Shade said bowing as well. Fine sits straight and gives them a real smile.

"Hurry! I'm hungry!" She said childishly. Her two butlers smile and serve her tea and snacks. "Delicious! This is never gonna get old!"

"Now to review today's schedule." Shade said. Fine continues eating her snacks.

Bright continues, "After your snacks you have the meeting with the council. After that there's music lessons. When you're finished with that its dancing lessons. Then cooking lessons. Lastly the most important of them all is-"

"-the letters that need to be approved. While doing that I need to sign paperwork that's given to me by the government."

"Good. You know what to do." Shade said.

"That's all I ever do!" Fine finishes her snacks and tea. "Being queen is hard! girls my age should be doing simple stuff! I'M ONLY 14!" She leans back annoyed.

"You'll be 15 in December. That's only in a month." Bright said. He takes the dishes. "Shade will walk you to the meeting room. I'll clean up."

"Thank you, Bright!" The door opens. The council enters the room and they all bow.

"Good morning, Queen Fine!" They said.

"Good morning Lucifer, Micheal, Bounty, Uriel, and Ociel."

"We're surpise you memorized our names!" Bounty said.

"Of course! We see each other everyday!"

"Oh right..."

Bright comes back in the throne room. He stands on the right side of Fine while Shade stands on the left. "Lets begin our-"

"Wait." Lucifer said. Fine looks down at him. "We're not here for a meeting! Its something else..."

"Oh? What is it?"

The five look at each other and nod. "You're at the age to find a man to be together with forever!" Ociel said. Shade and Bright lift their heads.

"As in marriage?"

"Yes. You already have many requests. How you accepted one yet?"

"No. I don't need marriage."

"WHAT?! BUT YOU NEED TO BEAR A CHILD FOR THE SAKE OF THIS KINGDOM!" Uriel said in a almost yelling voice.

"Relax. I still have time. Right now I'm too busy for marriage arrangements." The five look away. "If that's all you need to discuss than I'll be on my way. I have things to attend to." Fine turns back to Bright and Shade. "Come on!"

"Right." The two sync. They walk pass the council. The butlers glance at Micheal. He glances back.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Be sure to give me different news."

"Yes, Queen Fine." The five bow.

* * *

**At night~**

Bright sets up Fine's bed while Shade brushes Fine's hair. Fine looks at herself in the mirror. She had her mother's genes and looked like her sister. She also looked exhausted and uneasy.

"Is something wrong, your highness?" Shade asks.

"How many do I have to tell you. When the three of us is alone, call me Fine."

"Right. Sorry, Fine."

"Better." Fine looks down. "Bright, Shade." The two stop what they were doing and look at Fine. "I can't get it out of my head. This marriage thing is bugging me."

"It's normal for girls your age." Bright said. "Girls go throw this process all the time."

"I guess." Fine makes a sign for Shade to stop brushing her hair. He understands and backs away. Fine lays down on her bed and Bright puts the covers on her. "Can you guys stay a little longer. I don't like sleeping when their's no one here..." The two nod and sit beside Fine. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"If I were to get married...what would you do?"

"What do you want us to do?" Shade said.

Fine sinks in the sheets to hide her blush. "Stay by my side."

"Then we'll stay by your side."

"Really?"

"Of course. Besides..." Shade's eyes glow red. "We made a contract." Bright's eyes glow red as well. Fine smiles and closes her eyes.

"Goodnight...my butler demons."

The two smile. "Goodnight, Fine."


End file.
